User blog:SamuelSonicMCSM231467/Sammy's Relationships
This is my first blog i post on this wiki, and it is relationships for Sammy, hope you enjoy it :D Overview Sammy is very-well known at Happy Tree Town, he is good friends with many characters. (Except for some) and he is mostly seen hanging out with them. Relationships Cuddles: Sammy is best friends with Cuddles, they are mostly seen together in many occassions, they are hanging out, relaxing, saving from death, playing and such, Sammy also helps Cuddles to impress Giggles. Giggles: Just like Cuddles, Sammy likes to hangout/relax/save from death/play/etc... with Giggles, they are good friends and they like each other, Sammy has been seen with Cuddles and Giggles many times. Toothy: Sammy is close friends with Toothy, since he is best friends with Cuddles and they like each other, Sammy is mostly seen hanging with Cuddles and Toothy. Lumpy: Sammy has sometimes interacted with Lumpy, however Sammy sometimes dislikes Lumpy due to his mistakes and such, however in some occasssions, they are good friends. Petunia: Sammy is also good friends with Petunia, they play and relax. However in some occassions Sammy gets dirty on accident sometimes and freaks out Petunia, however they are still good friends. Handy: Sammy has almost never interacted with Handy, but they seem to be good friends. Handy has also helped Sammy on some stuff such as car problems, house fixes or such. But Sammy almost never interacts with him Nutty: Sammy finds Nutty annoying and dislikes him, however he shows respect to him as Stevie is best friends with him, and he wouldnt hurt him anyways. Sniffles: Sniffles and Sammy are good friends, as they both help each other. Also Sammy is good at technology and helps Sniffles at making inventions and stuff. Pop: Sammy has never interacted with him actually. Cub: Sammy in some instances, likes to play with Cub and such, just like Stevie. He tries to save Cub from Moonilght and Hurty from eating him. Flaky: Sammy has sometimes talked with Flaky, he also sometimes helps her to face her fears and such. They seem to be good friends as it seems. The Mole: Sammy has never interacted with Mole, however in some occassions The Mole kills Sammy because of being blind. Sammy sometimes help him on some stuff. Disco Bear: Sammy likes Disco Bear and enjoys him really much, Sammy thinks DB is awesome dancer and he is sometimes seen with him many times. Russell: Just like Cuddles, Sammy is also best friends in Russell, in some occasssions they go in adventures, however the majority of time, he spends time talking with Russell and playing with him. Lifty and Shifty: Sammy REALLY hates the raccoon duo, as they steal stuff and do wrong things. Sammy always tries to stop them in multiple occassions, however fails sometimes. But he successfully catched them in some occassions. Mime: Sammy is also good friends with Mime, they play together. Even though Sammy doesnt understand Mime, he will always will enjoy him and be friends with him. Cro-Marmot: Sammy in some occassions when he is bored, he decides to kick Cro-Marmot to see if the ice cube breaks, however he nevers succeeds. Flippy/Fliqpy: Sammy is good friends with Flippy and talks with him, however when he turns into Fliqpy, Sammy tries to run away from him to avoid being killed, in some occassions he gets away from Fliqpy, but sometimes fails and gets killed from Fliqpy. Sammy also tries to avoid Flippy from seeing war stuff. Splendid: Sammy dislikes Splendid due to his accidents and killing Tree Friends by accident, his older brother Mikey actually hates him more. However still respects him due to Stevie being fan on Splendid, Sammy also tries to get away from Splendid. Splendont: Sammy is a huge fan of Splendont and prefers him over Splendid, even though Splendont killed him by accident, Sammy is still a huge fan of Splendont. Lammy: Sammy has a huge strong hate of Lammy, as she is friends with Mr. Pickels. Sammy attempts to get away with Lammy in some occassions, but the majority of times. He is seen insulting Lammy. Mr. Pickels: Like Lammy, Sammy severely hates Mr. Pickels due to him killing Tree Friends for no reason, he also avoids his attacks. He also never got killed by him. Stevie: Sammy is also good friends with Stevie, they are seen together many times. They even like to play, relax, talk, etc... even though Stevie is a fan of Splendid and Dragondont. Sammy is good friends with Stevie. Mikey: Sammy likes being with his older brother, they both play games and like to relax, talk and more. In some occassions they are seen fighting but they always end in peace. Jakey: Sammy is also very good friends with Jakey and seen hanging out with him, Mikey, Stevie and Cuddles. They never fight and Sammy likes Jakey as a good friend. Moonlight and Hurty: Sammy has a severe strong hate for the wolves, Sammy depicts them as his arch-rivals. Sammy always runs away from them to avoid being killed and always succedds. Sammy never got killed by them at all. Lionacy/Ycanoil: Just like Flippy, Sammy likes Lionacy, however when he turns into Ycanoil, Sammy also tries to run away from him to avoid being killed, but in the majority of times fails and gets killed, he even also avoids Lionacy from seeing war stuff. Dragondid: Sammy is a good fan of Dragondid, he prefers him over Dragondont, even when he gets killed by him on accident, he will still be a fan of Dragondid Dragondont: Sammy dislikes Dragondont as he is Dragondid's rival, however he respects him as Stevie is a fan of him. He also got killed by Dragondont in sometimes And... that's all!, sorry if i didnt add so much stuff but i couldnt think perfectly and nothing awesome came on my mind, still i tried to do my best and that's how Sammy thinks of some Tree Friends. :) Category:Blog posts